Hot!
by rese
Summary: The smutty sequel to ch 2 Warmth! It had to be done. Please don't read if it'll make you squeemish. Rated for a reason. Citrus ahoy!


_A/N: This is so un-Alcott of me. Just more evidence that Little Women and dear Laurie and Jo do not belong to perverted little me._

_No more pretending now. This couldn't be with Amy._

…

That bothersome finger danced along the length of her spine, even after she frowned back as much as humanely possible at Laurie for all his trouble. Up and down, up and down until Jo couldn't understand why something so potentially soothing had the opposite affect - awakening every part she thought had disappeared into hibernation when the heat wave hit.

"Mmm," she made a noise what she hoped sounded like disapproval but came out extremely relaxed. She honestly couldn't amend that. It was too much effort.

Laurie shifted closer, tapping her side with his own. He lowered his head and Jo could feel his steady, _very_ warm breath on her cheek as she watched the corners of his mouth twitch into a familiar teasing smile.

"Now?"

She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her own face at his persistence. Marmee was right, thought Jo who felt a bubble of satisfaction in her chest; he's as stubborn as me.

"Hmm," sounded very much like defeat to Laurie's ears and he bent the finger until his palm laid firmly on the small of her exposed back. "Nu-uh."

Bit by bit she could feel the back of her dress, which she could hardly regret leaving open now, being lifted off as her husband regardless of the negative answer she gave him, sought to free her sweaty skin of the white cotton. Jo didn't realise just how smothered she felt with the material stuck to her prior to Laurie moving it off her shoulders.

Jo sighed with pleasure as the air hit her damp skin despite its stuffy temperature. His lips suddenly appeared at her neck as he swept the unusually curling locks of hair off the red skin there. Jo sighed again and let her heavy lids droop silently conceding defeat.

She could let him win, just this one time.

"Ah," she begun, momentarily paused by the shot of pleasure that run vertically in her body as she felt the edge of his teeth graze her nape. "Give up." Jo said simply and waited for him to move before she rolled onto her back, giving him a bright smile for his effort.

Laurie sat back and watched the woman beneath him, studying and memorizing that rare and particularly treasured smile she wore. It wasn't right that she hardly ever used it. Ready to tell her so, he leaned over her only to be surprised by Jo throwing her long arms around his neck and dragging him down enough for her to bring her lips to his.

"Mph!" was all Laurie managed to get out as Jo kissed him thoroughly, rough, open-mouthed and, he thought, exactly like her. Quick to respond, Laurie darted his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip before retreating when he saw Jo's eyes flick open at the action, remembering how she never really liked the feeling.

But heavens, he wanted to taste.

As soon as he felt Jo clumsily tug the ends of his mostly-loosened shirt out of his grey slacks he quickly shifted his weight to undo the small, unexpectedly cool buttons. Jo's mouth began to move south, down his neck to his collar as he stripped free of the shirt. Instantly his senses were amplified and his skin paradoxically cooled from the moist trail Jo left on its surface and boiled underneath, urging him to continue and fast.

With little effort, despite the sticky heat and awkward position over Jo, Laurie undid his pants and slipped them off past his bare feet with a little help from Jo's eager legs. Then it was only a matter of pulling and dragging the bottom half of his lover's dress whilst keeping his mouth firmly on, or nearby as the situation proved its difficulty, hers.

Jo sighed her approval, wrapping her legs around his and pulling the dark head closer as Laurie repeated her earlier action, trailing along her neck. He stopped every now and then on his painfully slow journey to elicit a particular groan or sigh from Jo who was by that stage completely under his will.

His large hands brushed erratically across her front, breasts, neck, side. Everywhere, Jo thought hazily, they're everywhere. She arched under his touch, sighing as he groaned when she dug her short nails into his shoulder blades.

Laurie's mouth was sucking at her shoulder and everything was so wet she couldn't tell what had come from his lips and what had come from her skin.

It was disgusting. But entirely worth it.

Slowly she could feel those long proficient fingers make their decent down her body, distracted only by the soft mounds and dips where they lingered a little longer than necessary. Jo moaned when her husband paused, lifting his head from the crook in her right shoulder to kiss her neck again.

"I thought you didn't want - ?" he stopped teasing when he caught the impatient look in Jo's eyes, letting out a short yet deep chuckle when her fingers twitched in the hair at the nape of his neck. He grinned even wider as her lids fell at the vibrations from his chest due to the longer laugh he suppressed, preoccupied as he was with wanting to kiss Jo and keep her in such a pliable mood.

After a good minute of tasting and teasing her quickly-swollen lips, Laurie let his fingers continue their path downwards; smiling against her skin as the previously lazy Jo lifted and encouraged him to reach his goal.

She was breathing heavily now, her hands buried deep in the dark hair she had spent many an evening meticulously grooming. Laurie's mouth was by her ear and Jo could hear every deep intake of air that shuddered now and then, especially when she rolled her hips so or lightly scratched the base of his head through the sweaty strands that lay tangled there.

"Teddy," she choked out when he finally touched the spot she had been waiting and yearning for him to reach. He growled deep within his throat when she spoke her name for him and pressed a little harder so that Jo was literally unintelligible for more than half a minute as the shockwaves of pleasure raced through her.

How was it that he managed to turn everything that seemed so terrifying and despicable into something magnificently splendid that she craved? Jo wondered as he continued to rub, turning the tingling into a burning matching the fire in his black eyes. The pace was quickened and Jo felt the walls give way, her body only crying out for more.

Shifting his weight Laurie positioned himself over Jo, running his clammy hands up and down her sides as he slipped between her thighs with unusual ease, listening keenly to her breathing in the stifled air around them. Their slick bodies moved easily, shaking slightly as they ground together, alive and suffocating at the same time.

He hit the point that would make Jo cry for their creator again and again and again as he caught himself in the rhythm. His breath was lost some time before he entered her and he shut his eyes, adding to the sighs and strangled moans of pleasure that filled the muggy air of the bedroom.

"Laurie, Laurie, Laurie," Jo whimpered into his shoulder with each thrust feeling her eyes roll back into her head from the overload of bliss between them. She was entirely unaware of the desperate grip he had on her hips as Laurie struggled to hold her close, slippery as both bodies were. The pressure continued to build until all Jo knew was the feeling of sheer abandon, her waist curved into his and the couple's hands clenched in the glorious shudder of release.

"Jo," was the final name spoken and the woman beneath him smiled into his black hair as she tightened her embrace, tired but humming with contentment.

"Was that so bad?" Laurie asked not without his irrepressible flirt, silently thanking his maker for giving him such a useful talent for persuasion. He was smiling too with his face happily buried beside Jo's neck in the tangled chestnut mane caught there. Slowly they breathed in and out, in time much to Laurie's delight as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal.

"Too hot," she mumbled before giving a hearty laugh at their sorry, wet, pink-tinged entwined forms.

…

A/N: Oh I went there. And I needed a heater and sugar and many study breaks to do it.


End file.
